Murmur
Fourth Boss of Shadow Labyrinth in Auchindoun. Bears a resemblance to Ragnaros and Thunderaan. General Information *Level (Normal): 72 (Elite) *Level (Heroic): ? *Type: Elemental thumb|Murmur, the primordial essence of sound. Murmur is an incredibly powerful elemental that was born when the Universe was created. Though not much is known about him, what is known is that the Shadow Council inhabiting the Shadow Labyrinth in Auchindoun summoned him and are worshiping him. His history is briefly documented in the Book of Fel Names, which reveals that Murmur is the primordial essence of sound. Abilities - Sonic Blast: Charges and the release a sonic blast outward from him self hitting everyone within 10 yards causing an amount of aprox 75% of your total health in damage (Our druid got hit from between 12-14K dmg, he had 16K+ hp) + a debuff with 90% movement speed reduced. Everyone should avoid it for sure simply by moving away. Like Ragnaros, Murmur does a high damage attack if nobody is within melee range. So just as he casts Touch of Murmur the tank pulls back and either a hunter pet, voidwalker or rogue with cloak of shadow tanks. As soon as he has exploded, the tank rushes in again. - Touch of Murmur: Puts an undispellable debuff on a random target. Explodes after a short period, causing 2.5k aoe dmg in a 10 yard radius in addition to knocking you in the air. Everyone caught in the explosion will be silenced for a few seconds. If you try to avoid this with bubble or iceblock, you'll recieve no damage, but the explosion will happen, and possibly hitting your allies. - Melee: Quite hard - Nature Damage Buff: Applies a debuff to all targets in party that increases Nature damage taken by 2000. He'll do this debuff only if the party is caught without anyone in melee too long. Easily avoided if people stay in melee range for as long as possible before sonic blast. The Fight The fight versus Murmur is relatively easy when everyone understands their role in the fight. Murmur starts with 40% health, which is a total of around 150k. Murmur is stuck to the place just like Ragnaros and he has an agro range on 10-15 yards. The MT will run in and get agro while the rest of the group spreads out at maximum spell/attack range to avoid extra damage from the AoE explosion from the Touch of Murmur effect. When Murmur charges up, the tank and all melee must run away from him until he makes the explosion, during this you should have a hunter pet or voidwalker tanking. Right after he explodes they need to hurry back in, so he has a melee target and won't apply his nature damage increasing debuff. Rogues with Cloak of Shadows can stay during this explosion but they will receive aggro if the main tank leaves melee range. (Alternatively the main tank can remain in range during the explosion as long as they receive a Power Word: Shield and a significant heal over time spell during the charge phase; all other melee must still run out. This alternate strategy forgoes the need to have another melee type such as a pet in range at all times.) The easiest way to avoid damage to the tank from the sonic blast is to have a party member standing 25-30 yds away which he can Intervene (LV70 only) to when Murmur begins to charge up. The tank can then get back in range quickly with Intercept right after the blast. Ranged can go all out from start. He can't agro ranged dps. Make sure your group pays attention to who has the Touch of Murmur debuff. When this debuff ticks down, they will be knocked into the air and release a powerful aoe around them. Its highly recommended that everyone remains spread out for this fight. After an explosion, healers should not heal the ranged DPS, letting them bandage instead. If every member of the group has a Nature Protection Potion before the fight, chances of success are increased. Murmur's magical attacks are unaffected by the Nature Resistance stat. Wearing Nature Resistance Gear for this encounter has no apparent effect. It is possible to have a Shaman's Earth Elemental pet tank this fight, but the pet has comparatively low health. If this strategy is employed, more healing is needed for the pet. It is important that there is someone or some pet in range of Murmur's melee attacks at all times. Murmur does NOT attack while he is charging up his Sonic Boom attack. If a druid is tanking him, he has time to go into caster form and put in at least 2 HoTs on him/her self and going back to bear before Sonic Boom goes off. This makes the transition easier from a large scale attack explosive attack to regular melee hitting, and it gives the druid some healing in case the druid takes more damage then expected from the attack, giving the main healer enough time to keep the tank up. (Thanks to Shadowfire of Eredar for this tip). Main things to focus on: The tank getting away from his sonic boom, and getting back in melee range of Murmur (to prevent him spamming that debuff) Ranged/Healers spread apart to prevent the AoE silence from Murmur's touch. If you have good healing it is not necessary to have the tank back out from the sonic blast. tanking possibilities There are many ways to tank him. But a good tank can hold him easily without any pets or outside help. The trick here is that at the moment the boss start to cast the sonic, the tank must move back *immediately*. *Not* with the keys but with the mouse. You have to click a few meters back, so you instantly turn and run there. In this case, you avoid most, if not all the damage. Turning with keys is slow, and you will lose a lot of damage. After the sonic blast is casted. change you direction immediately (again, with click by the mouse), dance to berserker stance, intercept him (and dance to defense stance of course). If you do this fast enough, he won't have time to do any aoe and other and the fight will continue as usual. You have some 2-3 secs before the boss note that no melee is on him, so its precisely enough time to change direction, stance and intercept. This technique is a bit easier on druid tanks since they don't need to stance dance before intercepting the boss. The key here, is fast work by mouse, and no hesitation. If done properly, the tank will avoid the sonic damage, and wont allow ever the boss to nature debugg his party. Quests * Loot * (Heroic Mode) * http://www.thottbot.com/beta?i=16402 * http://www.thottbot.com/beta?i=13499 * http://www.thottbot.com/beta?i=5559 * http://www.thottbot.com/beta?i=9940 * http://www.thottbot.com/beta?i=15288 * http://www.thottbot.com/beta?i=13498 * http://www.thottbot.com/beta?i=15442 * http://www.thottbot.com/beta?i=9939 * http://www.thottbot.com/beta?i=15446 * http://www.thottbot.com/beta?i=15380 * http://www.thottbot.com/beta?i=6453 (requires zone-PvP buff) *AmpWoW Video *Video: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5fo7KILiSEQ *Video from Mage PoV: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Wm9ViS1BpKg Category:Sound Elementals Category:Bosses Category:Instance:Auchindoun